


When a top meets a top

by rinnenotsubasa



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Smut, hao’s the dom, hoshi is a bit maso, so who’s the ultimate top?, top-bottom aside, xu minghao rules
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 19:32:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12711495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa
Summary: Two tops can work it out. Ask Soonyoung and Minghao.





	When a top meets a top

Soonyoung was drowning. He’s at Seungcheol’s party and was planning on choking himself with booze but ended up getting drunk from something else.

 _Someone_ , to be exact.

The guy in front of him was overwhelming. Had been since they had an intense dance battle one floor below. His moves, his voice, but mostly his gaze. The gaze that captured Soonyoung’s breath every time their eyes met, so strong it’s suffocating. Soonyoung didn’t mind.

Although at the moment Soonyoung chose to let that gaze go in favor of entangling their lips. Careful not to touch the earring dangling from the man’s right ear, Soonyoung wrapped one hand over the side of his head and pressed their faces together. The kiss was wet and more intoxicating than Seungcheol’s expensive booze.

Both men were equally eager during their dance of lips, but eventually Soonyoung felt the other pulling away.

“Hh—Hhm...”

The young man’s words ended up swallowed by a moan because Soonyoung was determined to get the other back to kissing. He chased those lips and they almost gave in.

“Hey—Wa—Soonyoung!”

Two hands grabbed the sides of Soonyoung’s arms, but they weren’t the ones stopping Soonyoung. It’s that gaze.

“Soonyoung, right?” The young man looked at him straight in the eye and Soonyoung thought he nodded (he couldn’t be sure since he was busy drowning in that gaze).

“I’m getting lube and condom.”

This time Soonyoung was sure that he nodded. Damn right.

He waited on the bed as the other fumbled on his own pants pocket, and then started opening any drawers and storage in the room with a frown on his face.

“Why didn’t I bring the _damn condom_.” The man mumbled as he searched the room with an air of panic.

“Uhm... Ming—Minghao?”

Soonyoung was relieved when the man replied with a “yes?” He thought he had messed up and forgot the name of the person he’s about to fuck.

“I got one,” said Soonyoung and he was surprised when Minghao jumped to the bed with a huge, adorable grin, and pecked his left cheek. The peck burnt but Soonyoung tried not to let it show by kissing Minghao.

“So...” said Minghao when they pulled away once again. “You want to prep yourself or you don’t mind me...?”

“Hmm... Huh? What?”

When Minghao’s words finally dawned on him, Soonyoung was stunned.

Confusion spread on Minghao’s face too. “I thought you agreed—“

“Yes, but I’m not bottoming.”  
“Me neither.”

For a moment silence fell between them, letting some music from the other side of the wall, that had been completely ignored by Soonyoung’s consciousness all this time, finally reached Soonyoung’s ears.

“How is it you’re not bottom? With those ass?” Minghao’s voice was filled with disbelief as he blatantly tried to get a better view of Soonyoung’s bottom.

“I just don’t.” Soonyoung shrugged. He’s not against bottoming or anything, but he just somehow topped in all the hook-ups he’d had.

“Shame...” Minghao’s eyes trailed back to Soonyoung’s face and Soonyoung tried his best not to combust. “I really want to fuck you.”

“Me too...” Soonyoung let his eyes wandered to Minghao’s arms exposed by his tank top, his lanky waist peeking from under the fabric... And when he went back to Minghao’s face, he noticed the genuine disappointment on the other’s face, along with a cute little pout. It almost made him reconsider.

“We can give each other hand jobs?” Soonyoung suggested instead, cringing at how hopeful his voice sounded.

He was pleasantly surprised by how fast Minghao took off his pants.

 

**

 

Soonyoung was floating. It’s like he was on a boat going through a gentle stream. It’s because of the lips on his, though they were not soft, actually. A bit chapped since the owner loved to spend too much time outdoor in this weather and without using enough lip moisturizer. Soonyoung didn’t mind. Not at all.

“Hm...”

The lips hummed and smiled against his, making Soonyoung’s lips curving up too. He didn’t know how long they had been like this, but neither of them were bored yet. Here in Soonyoung’s sofa, Soonyoung lying on his back and Minghao on top of him, their lips caressing each other slowly.

That day on Seungcheol’s party, Soonyoung didn’t expect to meet and hook up with this excruciatingly charming young man named Minghao, let alone imagining that they would continue hooking up long after that (going over four months, the longest in Soonyoung’s 21 year old life), also going out on dates (some didn’t even involve heated make out sessions).

“Soonyoung...” Minghao whispered between their kisses. The gentleness made Soonyoung’s chest felt warm.

Pulling away from Soonyoung’s face, Minghao said, “I want to make love to you.” Between the words, the affectionate gaze, and the fingers caressing his face, Soonyoung felt like the warmth in his chest was about to burst.

“Me too...” Soonyoung sighed.

Minghao’s lips stretched into a grin. “So you’ll bottom?”

Soonyoung chuckled at that. “No.”

Minghao let out his own chuckle and closed his eyes. When he opened them, they looked at Soonyoung with the same love-struck gaze Minghao had been giving him a lot lately.

“I guess we’ll just continue making out until we’re bored,” he smiled at the man above him.

“That’ll take an eternity.”

It didn’t take that long for them to stop, only until midnight. They moved to Soonyoung’s bed and cuddled. The next thing Soonyoung knew was that he opened his eyes in Minghao’s hold.

 

**

 

Soonyoung was trembling. There’s too much excitement going through his veins. Below him Minghao was lying on his back, lips swollen and face flushed.

"You sure?" Despite the overwhelming urge, Soonyoung asked.

Minghao rolled his eyes. "Just stick it in. I'm not offering twice."

"Stick it in?" Soonyoung scoffed. "Can't you be a bit more romantic?"

"You just said I'm the most romantic person in the world," said Minghao, referring to their date earlier today when Minghao treated him with surprise gifts and events from the drive along the harbor until the dinner at a small but cozy restaurant.

This time Soonyoung rolled his eyes.

"But you're also a jerk."

"A jerk you want to fuck. Get on with it."

Soonyoung shook his head in fake disappointment and put the tip of his length on Minghao's entrance. Despite the nonchalant expression Minghao tried to put on, Soonyoung could see him shuddered for a split second.

"Tell me if it hurts, okay." He didn't move until Minghao answered.

After almost a year dating, Soonyoung had noted this one particular habit of Minghao's. His boyfriend couldn't help but acting strong, no matter whom he was with. This habit was apparent when Soonyoung put his fingers inside Minghao earlier, he could sense Minghao's discomfort and offered to stop. But his stubborn boyfriend refused and so Soonyoung proceeded with much caution and a lot of extra lube.

"I'm going," Soonyoung warned before pushing his tip past the entrance. Minghao's jaws were tightly clenched. Clearly he was holding himself.

Soonyoung stopped with just the tip poking in and his mouth dived to Minghao’s neck, sucking the skin gently. His one hand went to Minghao’s length, stroking with hope to ease the pain.

“Okay, okay, push in again.”

Minghao’s voice was shaky and Soonyoung furrowed, but eventually he obeyed and pushed a little bit further. This time Minghao’s lips gave way to a groan. Not the pleasured one.

That instant Soonyoung stopped and bent his upper body once again. He kissed all over Minghao’s face, whispering “It’s okay” and “We can stop.” Minghao, face still twisted in obvious pain, growled at him in response.

“Come on.” Minghao demanded with his strained voice and a scowl. When Soonyoung did nothing, he growled again, “Come on, Soonyoung.”

Soonyoung sighed before he continued pushing, gently all the way until he’s fully seathed.

“Fuck, why are you so big, those fingers didn’t even—fuck.”

It seemed that the pain was taking all of Minghao’s attention. He continued to curse and didn’t seem to notice the tears that fell on his own cheeks. Soonyoung wiped them for him.

“I’m sorry...” he whispered and took Minghao’s length in his hand once again. He stroked it until he could see tension leaving Minghao’s face, the pained mumblings replaced with soft moans.

At some point he felt Minghao’s hand on top of his, stopping him from caressing Minghao’s length.

“Are you trying to get me cumming without properly fucking me?”

“Fine with me,” he casually answered. Minghao slapped his hand for that. “Okay, okay,” he tried to appease Minghao with small kisses to the face, and with one last peck to the forehead, Soonyoung started to move his hips.

Fear for giving Minghao more pain, he focused all of his energy to restrain himself and give small, controlled thrusts. His fear was proven unnecessary, however, as Minghao reacted with lewd moans. It only took a few thrusts until Minghao’s eyes widened, like those orbs knew what was coming. Yet Minghao took it on his own to stop his impending release, bringing a hand to his own length and gripped the base. Soonyoung shook his head at his stubborn boyfriend who just couldn’t stay put and enjoy. With much difficulty, Soonyoung took Minghao’s hands and held it above the latter’s head. Minghao struggled for a bit, but after several precise thrusts, Minghao finally let Soonyoung get him to his climax.

Soonyoung stayed as Minghao’s body shook, then pulled out as gently as he went in earlier. After giving Minghao a quick peck, he took off his condom and stroke himself until he came. Some of his cum got on Minghao’s thighs and it got Minghao’s legs quivered a bit, but that’s all Minghao could manage. Apparently he was too exhausted that he just lay there and let Soonyoung wipe him clean with slightly wet cloth. When Soonyoung finished cleaning and came back to the empty space next to him, Minghao stirred and turned his face.

“I hope I didn’t traumatize you,” said Soonyoung as he brushed strands of hair off Minghao’s forehead. He received a scoff in return.

“I just need to get used to it.”

The following months proved that Minghao got used to it just fine. For example, this one day when Minghao had Soonyoung under him, ass swallowing Soonyoung whole.

“Hao...” Soonyoung whined, yet his (evil) boyfriend merely smirked.

“Hmm?” The tease moved his hips just _a tiiiiny_ _bit_. Definitely not as much as Soonyoung needed.

“Haooooo....”

“You want it, baby?”

Soonyoung hated how he found Minghao’s smirk extremely hot and attractive, even as he was being tortured like this.

 

**

 

Soonyoung was aching. His dick was, to be exact. Having a boyfriend with a slight sadistic tendency got him sex with borderline torturing foreplay, not that Soonyoung minded, but his asshole needed to be filled and his dick was begging. So when Minghao finally focused on prepping Soonyoung and then put on a condom, Soonyoung got his excitement ruling him and immediately got on all fours. It had been several times since he tried bottoming, and although he couldn’t decide which he liked better—fucking Minghao or getting fucked by Minghao—he was 90% percent sure that doggy style was his favorite when it came to getting fucked.

So, it’s Soonyoung’s turn to bottom and he got onto all fours as soon as Minghao pulled out three fingers out of him. He tried not to touch nor rub his aching dick on the sheets, waiting patiently. His patience was rewarded by nothing.

“Minghao?” Soonyoung twisted his neck to check on his suddenly quiet boyfriend. He saw Minghao with dick standing and fully coated, his lips pursed into a pout.

“I never get to see your face these days...” That sulking voice and little pout, added with toned arms and impressive dick, Minghao was _the_ sexy cutie and Soonyoung never ceased to be amazed.

After getting himself out of his awestruck state, Soonyoung tried being cute too.

“I love the doggy style,” he begged with his own version of cute pout. Minghao didn’t fall for it.

“I can make you feel good missionary.”

Okay, Soonyoung gave up. Minghao was much cuter and convincing than him, so he smiled and turned his body so that he was lying on his back, his legs opened wide and his arms stretched.

“Come here.”

Minghao’s laugh that came after was absolutely beautiful. Soonyoung had always loved Minghao’s laughter. He even had it recorded in his phone and listened to it whenever Minghao was away (Minghao didn’t know).

“Here I come...” still giggling, Minghao scooted closer until he had his arms around Soonyoung’s head and his tip touching Soonyoung’s entrance.

“What should we do next?”

“Come on, you tease~”

They continued giggling as they bumped their noses together, stopping when Minghao pecked his nose and started to move his hips.

“H-h-hao...” Soonyoung let his pleasure showing through his moan, which harmonized beautifully with Minghao’s low grunt.

Minghao started thrusting without completely pushing himself inside Soonyoung. These shallow thrusts were enough to give Soonyoung pleasure, but at the same time they were insufficient.

“Haooo... Tease...”

“Slowly, baby.” Minghao whispered then kissed Soonyoung once. “You’re so cute.” He gazed at Soonyoung as his lower body kept moving at a steady pace.

“If I... get cuter... w-will you, f-fuck me harder?”

“Maybe.” After the short answer came that smirk Soonyoung found hot and irritating at the same time. It’s not fair.

With new determination, Soonyoung squeezed out a high-pitched voice and said, “Soonyoungie wont pregent. Minghao gib pregent?”

“Are you trying to turn me off?”

His boyfriend replied with a cold glare and he gasped (exaggeratedly).

“It was cute!”

Minghao rolled his eyes, but before Soonyoung could give another retort, Minghao pushed further inside him.

“Aah! Hmmph!! Haah...”

The pace didn’t change but the added length increased Soonyoung’s pleasure. He didn’t shy away from showing how much he liked it and continued to moan along with each thrust.

“Soonyoungie...”

“Ha-hao... Ngh...”

Minghao dived into Soonyoung’s neck to suck the naked skin and Soonyoung took the chance to wrap his arms around Minghao’s neck, moaning “H-hao!” next to his boyfriend’s ear. Minghao amazingly kept his steady pace for quite some time before moving his face away from Soonyoung’s neck.

“Ready for your present?”

Soonyoung nodded eagerly and Minghao gave him a gentle smile. Then Minghao stopped his thrusting so he could fix the pillow under Soonyoung’s neck and bent Soonyoung’s legs closer to his body.

The thrusts after that felt deeper and more vigorous. They left Soonyoung no chance to do anything but moaning short “Ah! Ah! Ah!” and dazedly admiring Minghao’s sexy concentrating face through his shaky vision.

When Soonyoung’s body shook heavily, Minghao slowed down and rode his orgasm with him. He resumed his thrusts in rather brutal pace after Soonyoung’s body went to a still; they had discussed about Soonyoung’s affinity for overstimulation. Soonyoung was grateful that his boyfriend was understanding, and also incredibly fit (and stubborn) to maintain the pace for a good amount of time before reaching his own climax.

Soonyoung cleaned his own cum while Minghao threw away the condom. When they got back to the bed, Soonyoung pulled Minghao into a tight hug.

“Wha—Soonyoung!”

“He, he, he, he.”

At first Minghao struggled but eventually he gave up and opted to lay his head on Soonyoung’s chest. Soonyoung felt so comfortable with this that he started to drowse off. Minghao’s voice stopped him from completely losing consciousness.

“Soonyoung.”

“Hmm?”

He looked at Minghao with half-lidded eyes and saw the latter moving his lips. Soonyoung’s fleeting consciousness prevented him from hearing the words, but it’s fine. He felt like he knew what Minghao’s trying to say, and replied “I love you too” (or he thought he had replied, he’s so sleepy and couldn’t be sure).

The last thing he remembered was Minghao’s warmth, taking him to a place of peace.

**

 

Soonyoung was panting. He had been picking up Minghao bridal style and running around the grounds of Seungcheol’s villa with his boyfriend in his hands, all while they both laughed their hearts out. They were still giggling after going back to where their friends gathered and Soonyoung put Minghao down. Wonwoo gave them an amused grin while Seungkwan shook his head repeatedly. The others were simply chuckling.

“Kids,” Seungkwan scoffed but the edges of his lips were curving up. The smile didn’t linger as Minghao got his cheeks pinched, squealing over how cute he was.

Soonyoung was watching the two with a grin when he heard Seungcheol said, “None of us knew you’d go this well together.” He turned his face and saw the older man with his “wow-my-kids-have-grown-up-so-fast” face. Soonyoung chuckled.

“Neither did us.”

When he turned his face back to Minghao, gazing at Minghao’s giggling face, the memories of his days with Minghao starting from the day they met, flashed right through his mind, filling his chest with something, which at the moment he seemed to forget the name.

He figured it out when Minghao turned his face and replied his gaze. 


End file.
